Magician's Wish!
by Hyrate
Summary: A magician after our mage ended up capturing her and luring her to obey his wsh! What will be of Lucy? And Natsu? WARNING! EXPLICIT CONTENT!LEMONADE LEMONADE!


**Magician's Wish!**

-_Hyrate-_

**Still alive and kicking!**

***WARNING FOR XXX MATERIAL***

**NOT FOR UNDERAGE!**

**You have been warned!**

* * *

Lucy and Mirajane were chatting animatedly at the front counter when Lucy suddenly let out a nervous gasp. She looked behind her so quickly that it threatened to break her neck. Mirajane, who blinked at her in surprise, looked at her in concern.

"What's wrong, Lucy?"

Lucy put both her hands on her shoulders in a cross arm position and looked back at Mirajane with creased eyebrows.

"Well… I don't know. I just suddenly got the chills… like someone's watching me in a very _creepy_ way!"

Mirajane blinked and looked around too but saw none.

"I'm afraid that's normal," she said afterawhile, "I mean—you are pretty and very attractive after all."

If Lucy felt humbled, she did not show it as she put both her hands on her red cheeks and batted her eyelashes toward the former S class mage.

"Aww, shucks Mira, don't go praising me like that! It makes me flustered!"

Mirajane smiled good naturedly and added, "Well—I'm glad it's not only Natsu who can make you feel like that."

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean?"

As Mirajane continued to laugh and Lucy continued to get all flustered, a man's shadow appeared across the room and continued to watch Lucy with hungry eyes. This guy, whose name we should not bother to know except that he calls himself the _magician_ was a man with dark, greasy long hair that covered his eyes. His skin was pale and there were dark spot underneath his eyes. He looked like a drunken man who was able to get a little bit sober. He was wearing a travelling cloak and a travelling bag. Inside his travelling bag there protruded rolls of papers. He was indeed, a day-tripper from outside Fairy Tail, but it didn't stop him to hear the famous people from the said guild. And its precious maidens.

The magician continued to give the mage a very lustful look and continued to drool over her as if seeing her was enough to make him go to heaven.

"Look at her… so ravishingly and painstakingly delicious… oh, I can't wait to get my hands on her perfect curve… look at those soft breasts… I'd give anything to take a bite on those… damn, why did she have to be so beautiful?"

Natsu appeared behind the magician with a blankg look on his face. The magician didn't seem to feel his presence as he continued to mutter,

"Those long and smooth legs… that cute butt… and I bet she's even better in bed… I gotta get her…I've been swooning over her pictures all over Fantasia for far too long… I gotta touch the real thing!"

"Hey," says Natsu, still looking at the guy curiously and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Leave me alone," said the magician irritably as he continued to mutter, "can't you see I'm busy?"

Natsu levelled down the magician and looked at where the magician was looking.

"What're you looking at?" the dragon slayer asked innocently.

"beautiful…beautiful," the magician continued to whisper, "I'm looking at that goddess sitting on her beautiful butt… if I could just touch that…"

Natsu's eyes found Lucy and blinked.

"Why would you touch Lucy's butt?" he asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" the magician snapped without looking at Natsu, "she's a woman who'd drive any man crazy… and it's not only her butt, her bosoms are also so big I can sleep on it comfortably… oh, she has me all begging like a dog."

Natsu frowned.

"I get what you mean about her breasts. I'm telling you they are very comfortable. But why would you want to sleep on them when you can just grope them? And about her butt… well—I'll feel really pissed if you got your hands on them."

"Why's that?"the magician looked up and saw Natsu Salamander, whom he recognized instantly, looking fiery at him.

"Coz those butts are mine!" Natsu shouted and grabbed the magician by the collar and sent him far down the next street. He looked disgustingly where the magician fell and then turned towards the counter and marched up next to Lucy.

"Hey, Lucy!" he exclaimed as he stopped beside her and Mirajane, "don't go giving anyone a look of your butt, you got that?!"

Lucy looked thunderstruck as everyone in the room looked at them while Mirajane laughed softly.

"Why d'you have to shout that?!" she said loudly, her whole face as red as tomatoes. The whole guild heard them and were all laughing merrily.

Some meters away, the magician was trying to stand up with shaking body.

"Damn that Salamander," he cursed as he looked at the guild's building with raging eyes, "so he's already taken what's supposed to be mine, eh? Let's see what'll he do if I take Lucy away!"

With a new glint on his eyes, the magician laughed evilly as he produced a black bottle from inside his bag.

"With the use of this potion, I'll make Lucy Heartphilia mine! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Back at the counter, Lucy sneezed, followed by a very bad shiver.

"Man, I think somebody's been thinking about me so deeply!"

"Do you think its Natsu?" Mirajane asked, looking across the hall where Natsu was arguing with Gray—something about _appeal_. Lucy made a face and shook her head.

"Nah, I'm going Mira… knowing Natsu, he's probably gonna blab here the whole afternoon with Gray… and with those two around embarrassing things tend to get unfolded. I mean—I don't wanna embarrass myself… no thanks to Natsu!"

Mirajane tinkled a laugh and nodded.

"Okay. I think you'll need a rest."

So Lucy stood up and went outside the guild. She hasn't been walking for a long time when a man appeared behind her and slammed a handkerchief on her mouth. Lucy was caught by surprise and tried to free from her captor, but the smell of the handkerchief pressed on her mouth weakened her and after a few moments, she lost consciousness.

The magician, who was the man who attacked her, grinned in success and pulled Lucy to an empty and narrow alley. He pushed her on the wall and gazed at her longingly.

"Look at you… under my magic…" he snickered as his eyes found her cleavage, "ohhh… what a beautiful sight… I didn't think getting you like this would be easy…"

He raised his hands and attempted to reach her breasts, but he was distracted when he heard her moan.

"Ahh… you're awake…" the magician whispered, "come and open your eyes and give me my wish…The potion I gave you is a once in a lifetime achievement and can only be brewed in a blue moon… it is a wish maker… and you will be under my spell! I'll be your master and I'll make you my servant… now wake up and be mine!"

Lucy moaned a little and then opened her glassy eyes. The magician gasped in delight and wanted to touch every part of her.

"Can you hear me, darling?" he asked, his hands flying on her bare shoulders and caressing them.

Lucy nodded without a word that made him even more excited.

"Good, good, now give me my one wish…" he whispered to her, his face becoming all sweaty and his breathings shallow at the thought of this maiden being finally his. He can do everything with her. _Everything_. Her body has all the equipments he needed to complete his desire in life. Too bad somebody already got her before he did. That was when he thought of Natsu which made him grow angry.

"Fuck that Natsu Salamander!" he exclaimed angrily as he looked up and raised his fist dramatically, "getting her before me! Oh, fuck him!"

Lucy's eyes flickered as the magician continued to do his monologue.

"Taking advantage of my beautiful maiden and taking what's rightfully mine! You should go die, Natsu Salamander! But I suppose that's unnecessary since I already have Lucy…"

The magician looked back at Lucy, and then his face turned blank because there was no more Lucy in front of him. He was all alone in that deserted alley.

All he could say then, together with that blank look on his face was…

"Eh?"

* * *

Back at the guild, Natsu and Gray were still arguing.

"No, you do not know the meaning of sex appeal so shut up about it!" Gray was telling Natsu in front of a crowd of men, "you're just a snotty kid, that's all you are!"

"Like hell you know anything about sex appeal you can barely take Juvia's skirt down!"

Juvia turned scarlet in a corner while Mirajane shook her head in exasperation.

"Oh yes I can!" Gray shouted forcefully, "and like you've ever been in bed with a girl!"

"Oh yes I have! Lucy's been great with me around the bed you idiot!"

"He's not supposed to say that…" Mirajane sighed and went away looking embarrassed.

"Ha!" Gray shouted, "and like she's ever been there without you pulling her into it!"

"Yeah, Natsu!" shouted someone from the members of the guild seated across them and hooting loudly, "I bet you can't ask Lucy to go in bed with you so quickly, eh!"

Natsu gritted his teeth and was about to retort back when white arms snaked themselves on his neck.

"What the…?" Gray muttered as everyone in the guild saw Lucy wrap her arms around Natsu and kiss him on the neck.

Natsu blinked at Lucy and then looked at her in surprise.

"Lucy?"

"Natsu, let's go to my house, I wanna do it now... with you..." Lucy whispered on his ears but was audible for Gray to listen. Both Natsu and Gray looked stunned. Lucy continued to snatch kisses away from Natsu, who looked back to Gray with a smirk. The whole guild has gotten deadly silent.

"I guess I'll be going then… Mr. Sexy-me."

And Gray watched with disbelieving eyes as Natsu carried Lucy out of the guild.

"What the hell…" he muttered, but then noticed someone watching him from a corner. Looking back, he saw Juvia with her eyes flashing like headlights. Gray gulped and blinked.

"You don't say?" he muttered to himself.

* * *

In Lucy's apartment, Natsu crashed open the door and threw Lucy on her bed. The two of them have been fighting each other's clothes off, and the way Lucy was so sensual was making Natsu agitated.

"What's gotten you so aggressive?" he asked as he went on top of her and pushed her shirt up, leaving him to feast on her healthy breasts. He leaned down without hesitation and bite on those pinkish nipples, sucking them each and licking all parts of her bosoms.

Lucy cried and moaned, making Natsu even hungrier as he kissed her lips and neck. He drove his right hand deep down her shorts and caressed her opening.

"You're dripping," he breathed as he liven up her pussy with his fingers, "woah… you're flowing Lucy…"

"Ohh… yesss…" Lucy arched her body and pushed herself down, taking Natsu's fingers deep down her insides. "Ahhhh…!"

Natsu gritted his teeth at how Lucy's expression was very lusty that he pulled her shorts down and opened her legs wide.

"You're really wet…" he noted as he leaned closer to her steaming womanhood, "I'm gonna have to help you, Lucy…"

And he put his mouth on her opening and started drying her hungrily.

"Ohhh….!" She screamed.

Natsu was enjoying himself, when all of a sudden, Lucy leaned up and pushed him on the bed; then placing herself on top of her, she pressed the middle of both her legs on his pants and cried,

"Come to me, Natsu…" she tried to open his pants but was stopped.

"Whoa, wait," Natsu said, now sitting up and meeting Lucy's lips, "don't get so hot on me!"

He pushed her gently back on the bed and opened his pants. They kissed again for a little while before Natsu decided to stop her cravings. He injected his rod on her waiting pussy and drove all the craziness out of both their bodies.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Natsu and Lucy share this moment, the magician was still walking around in confusion.

"Damn… did I ask my Lucy to disappear into thin air?"he muttered to himself, "that's ridiculous, I would not wish for such… but where is my maiden? She can't just run off with my wish! What if someone asks her to marry her?"

(At that moment, Natsu asked Lucy to marry him. She agreed.)

"How can this go wrong," the magician muttered, but then stopped on his track as he found himself back at the guild building. Thinking that Lucy was back there, he took steps forward, but then noticed Mirajane go outside to thrown the trash.

"Ahh… what another beautiful maiden," he muttered to himself, his eyes turning into a wolf, "She's as beautiful as Heartphilia… what more, with a very sexy look… and what's with that curve? It's as if it's calling me to touch her…"

"Hn?" said a voice behind him but as usual, the magician didn't take heed.

"Oh, but I know her, she's Mirajane… a very beautiful woman… I think I'll make her mine…"

"Ahem."

The magician blinked slowly, and then looked behind him.

Towering behind him was a muscular man with blonde hair and thick jacket. There were pointed metals on the side of his ears and the look on his eyes was anything but nice.

"Eh?" the magician mumbled and the next thing he knew, the sky opened and there was a great thunder shot from the sky. "Aiieeeee!"

Back in Lucy's apartment, she slowly opened her eyes and looked around her in surprise.

"What the…" she whispered as she tried to get up, only to realise that an arm was wrapped around her waist. Looking beside her, she found Natsu fast asleep and naked. Actually, they both were.

"How did we...?" she asked as she recognized her room, "Natsu?"

Natsu continued to snore, making Lucy look at him curiously. Natsu suddenly woke up with a start and stared at Lucy through blurred eyes.

"...?" he gestured, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"What ever in the world happened?" Lucy asked as she sat up and continued giving Natsu a curious look.

"Can't you remember? Stop playing dumb, Lucy! You were even over me in front of the whole guild!"

Lucy frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

And as Natsu told her the story, Lucy's face grew dimmer and dimmer until all remained was shock.

So much for being embarrassed!

* * *

**-THE END-**


End file.
